André Linoge
|-| André Linoge= |-| True self= Summary André Linoge was the main antagonist of Stephen King's Storm of the Century. He was a very old mand who carried with him a cane with a silver wolf's head on top of it with him and was the one who terrorized the people of a town of Little Tall Island off the coast of Maine during a massive blizzard in what was called "Storm of the Century". Powers and Stats Tier: At the very least 9-A, likely 8-A, possibly High 7-C Name: André Linoge, Legion Origin: Stephen King's Storm of the Century. Gender: Male. Age: Thousands of years old. Was stated to be the mythological demon of Biblical tradition named "Legion". Classification: Probably a demon. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert cane wielder, Longevity (Albeit he can live for thousands of years, he is still going to die), Magic, Astral Projection (Can project his astral self into people's dreams even while he is still interacting with the physical world), Teleportation (Appears to be able to teleport away. Can also teleport his cane over longe distances), Telekinesis (Easily moves things with his mind. He can also attack his enemies with telekinetic blasts), Mind Manipulation and Control (Was shown controlling people with nothing but a glance, a word or a smile. His most impressive use of the power was in Roanoke, where he forced all the settlers to march into the sea two-by-two and threatened to do the same with Little Tall Island's people), Willpower Manipulation, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Alternate Future Display (Showed to Little Tall's people what would happen should they disagree with him), Light Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Put everyone in Little Tall Island to sleep at the same time), Dream Manipulation (Forced everyone in Little Tall Island to have the same dream. Was going to kill eight children by killing them in their dreams), Technological Manipulation (Rendered many of Little Tall Island's technological devices useless. He could also keep a TV working even after destroying it with a basketball), Shapeshifting (Can shift his form freely), Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation, Madness and Empathic Manipulation (Type 3; Can send people visions which are capable of driving them insane. Can make people commite suicide or even kill those they love or hate), Blood and Biological Manipulation (Made Billy bleed from his nose), Body Control (Can switch from his sharp fangs to normal human teeth. He can also freely choose his eyes colour), Weather Manipulation (Which includes Wind and Snow Manipulation), Water Manipulation (Created tidal waves that destroyed Little Tall's port), Fire Manipulation (Would make two candles enough to ignite a woman to the point she would be completely burned down), Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze his foes by simply looking), Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Gave life to his cane), Probability Manipulation (Manipulated the lottery with the weirding stones so they should end giving him Ralphie), Nigh-Omniscience, possibly some degree of resistance to Cold Temperatures (Unaffected by the blizzard), likely many others Attack Potency: At the very least Small Building level (Was going to turn a woman into the "world's biggest birthday candle"), likely Multi City-Block level+ (Easily creates hurricane force winds), possibly Large Town level (It is implied that Linoge formed the two stoms that converged at Little Tall Island. The result was so powerful that all access off the island was blocked, and no one was able to leave the island until the storm was over. It was described as "a very atypical storm, almost a winter hurricane the sort of knuckle-duster that paralyzed most of the East Coast and buried Boston back in 1976". No tempest like that was ever seen since 1976 until Linoge's arrival to Little Tall. He should also be the sponsor of the storm that hit Croatoan back in 1590) Speed At least Supersonic (Caught a bullet from a pistol without seeming to have moved at all), likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Unnafected by the hurricane force winds he produced to shake the market where he was being kept in), possibly Large Town level (Walked unconcerned into the storm. Should be able to withstand that much of energy since he can produce it, albeit it is unknown if he does that with his magic) Stamina: Very high, likely limitless. Range: Unknown. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knew all of the townspeople's darkest secrets, as well as everybody else's in the whole world. Knew people's name, age, address, as well as everything they'd ever done in their lives) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Demons Category:Villain Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weather Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Water Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Technopaths Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7